Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja
by Tinari-Tintinngeeeng
Summary: Pada suatu malam malam minggu, kayaknya , Will dan Lily lagi “Dating” di tempatnya Will. Semua berjalan lancer. Sampai saat …
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja

Disclaimer: HM punya Natsume

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

+-+-+-+

Di Fanfic ini, Tin-tin mau tulis fanfic pertama (yay ! my first fanfic!) yang aku awali dengan beberapa kejadian (berdasarkan imajinasi, dan juga, sedikit kenyataan) yang dialami. Mohon maaf kalo GJ, jayus, dsb, tralala. Here goes ! (PS: Charas : ALL [bachelors, bachelorettes, and a few townspeople] charas from HM: Sunshine Islands, HM: DS Cute, HM: Tree of Tranquility [Cuma punya info, g punya gamenya, Gamenya Wii soalnya], dan HM: Welcome ! to Wind Bazaar [udah keluar di Jepang, tapi di NA ato EU {NA = North America & EU = Europe / English ??} belom. Sabar semua !] Kali ini yang muncul hanya Will, Lily, Vaughn, Lanna, Luna, Denny, Julia, Trent, Karen, Ann, Lumina, Freya, Muffy, Kagetsu, Mark, Kathy, Mirabelle, dan Jill saja.)

+-+-+-+

**Will + Lily's First Date**

Pada suatu malam (malam minggu, kayaknya), Will dan Lily lagi "Dating" di tempatnya Will. Semua berjalan lancer. Sampai saat …

Will: Lily, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu.

Lily: Oh ? What ? Really ? Aku mau iPhone, BlackBerry, Nintendo Wii, Nintendo DS, Mobil ferarri, pesawat jet

pribadi, Pirate's Treasure, PSP … (permintaanya terlalu banyak)

Will: Wah, wah, mintanya banyak nih … ARGH ! LU MATRE !

+-+-+-+

**Sumpah Popstar (hah? Apaan nih?)**

Pada hari Jum'at, ada pelajaran Fisika di sekolah (lbh tepatnya di mana ??) eh kelas. Waktu itu Vaughn duduk paling depan + pojok kanan. Dibelakangnya ada Lanna dan Luna. Waktu itu, Vaughn berusaha mengerjakan soal no. 5, namun, malah, ngobrol sama cewek-cewek itu. Sampai saat …

Lanna: Gue sumpahin lu, sumpah popstar. Gue sumpahin lu maju, tulis jawaban nomor 5 ! Sulit, kan?

(ketawa)

Vaughn: Enak aja lu, emooh !

Sampai waktu no. 5, guru Fisika Bu Mirabelle (hah? Sejak kapan ibunya Julia jadi guru?) memanggil nama Vaughn. "no. 5 … Vaughn." Katanya. Lalu …

Vaughn: Ah ! Sialan lu Lan! Sumpah lu bekerja dengan baik ! aah ! Sialaaan !

Lanna: (ketawa) Rasain tuh Vaughnie !

Luna: (ketawa)

Vaughn: Grrr!

Akhirnya, Vaughn maju. Menulis jawaban. Selesai. Lalu …

Vaughn: Waah, lu sumpahin gue sumpah popstar.

Lanna: Gue kan popstar, jadi sumpah yang gue ucapin sumpah popstar!

Vaughn: Aah ! Dammit. Gue benci sumpah popstar!

Luna: Hadoooooooh .. pusing aku.

+-+-+-+

**"Take Me Out" school ver. (haah?)**

Ini terinspirasi dari fanfic dari Yue Ecchi, (fanficnya yang Take Me Out kereen! Lucu!) Namun ini versi sekolah, yang podiumnya g mungkin beneran podium. Nih. Pesertanya hanya Lanna, Lily, Karen, Ann, Lumina, Muffy, Kathy, Luna, Freya, dan Kagetsu. Presenternya? Mark dan Jill.

Mark: Heylo ladies, ini Mark yang "cool" n keren yo !

Jill: Cuiiih, halo, gue Jill dari HM: DS Cute.

Mark: Ini peraturan dari Take Me Out-annya. Di podium meja kalian ada bendera-bendera kecil yang

Gambarnya lingkaran n silang. Kalo lu gak milih, tidurin eh gugurin eh, ah mbohlah, yang

Lingkaran begitupula sebaliknya.

Jill: Sementara, waktu sesi pertantyaan dari pria singlenya, siapin bendera-bendera X-O (silang-lingkaran)

Yg cwok, klo mau nolak tidurin yang O, gitu. Kalo udah sama pasangannya, lgsg duduk di Romantic

Room, lebih tepatnya, di tempat duduk pojok kiri sedereet. Untuk dewan Cintanya, sama. Di 3 deretan

Lainnya, peraturan X-O sama. OK ?

Mark: Dan inilah, pria singlenya!

Vaughn masuk kelas, dia gak tau kalo lagi ada TMO-an.

Jill: VAUGHN !!

Vaughn: Apa!?

Mark: Paas banget ! Lu jadi pria single pertama !

Vaughn: Hah !? Okelah. Halo. Aku Vaughn. Gue, di HM, jadi Animal Trader.

Mark: Ladies, pilih pilihanmu dari sekarang!

Lumina dan Ann menidurkan tanda O, berarti mereka, podium mejanya mati.

Jill: Heey, Lum, kok dimatiin eh ditidurin ?

Lumina: Iyaa, gue paling gak bisa tahan sama orang yang "cold" gitu.

Mark: Ann??

Ann: Hmm, Rambutnya putih disangka kakek-kakek n ubannya buanyak gitu.

Vaughn: WHAT !? Grrr!

Mark: Vaughn, lu mau perform ato vid ? eh, bukan, perform dance ato perform nyanyi?

Vaughn: Hah? Nyanyi, deh.

Jill: Lagunya kali ini adalah lagunya Justin Bieber, judulnya "Baby" yang Feat. Ludacris. Nih !

Langsung, Vaughn nyanyi, busyeet, suaranya wenak ! dia bisa niru bagiannya Ludacris !! Woww!

Jill: Tentuin dari sekarang.

BUSET ! Gak ada yang tidurin bendera O ! Kereen !

Vaughn: … … … (complete silence)

Mark: Kalo udah kayak gini, matiin, uhh … 6 ! Eh, tidurin 6 bendera O !!

Vaughn tidurin bendera O-nya: Lanna (sumpah popstar), Muffy, Luna, Kagetsu, Lily, dan Karen.

Pilihannya? Kathy atau Freya.

Vaughn: (sibuk mikir pertanyaan) … … ya udah, kalian suka orang yang kayak gimana kalo cowok hah ?

Mark: WAKS ! Pertanyaannya keren bro. Kathy?

Kathy: … yah, yang mana ya? Gue suka horseback riding, tipe cowok yang … sukanya … kayak gue?

Jill: Hah ? Ok dah, Freya?

Freya: Yang pinter, pengertian, gak posesif, gak matre, gak gombal kalo merayu, yah .. kayaknya udah.

Mark & Jill: Vaughn, pilih ceweknyaa ! Habis ini ada 1 lagi, nih cowoknya.

Vaughn langsung tidurin bendera O-nya Freya. Dia langsung ke Kathy, yah, dijemput gitu.

Mark: Alasan?

Vaughn: Syaratnya gak kebanyakan.

Jill: Yah … cepet ke Romantic Room !

Mark: Nah … (nunggu Vaughn + Kathy ke tempatnya)

Jill: Cowok terakhir! Keburu bel, selak pramuka!

Mark: Sambutlah, Dr. Trent ! … (silence) uh, sambutlah ..

Pas, Trent masuk kelas.

Trent: Halo, guys.

Jill: DR. TRENT! Pria singlenya akhirnya datang !

Trent: Hah? Uh … Gue Dr. Trent, panggilannya Trent, gue dokter di Mineral Town. Di Sunny Island, gue jadi

tourist n health care specialist di sana.

Ann: Woi Trent ! (nyanyi) Jangan memili~~iih a, -dilempar sepatu, bagian kanan sama Trent- adaw !

Karen: (nyanyi) Jangan memilih a, -dilempar lagi, bagian kiri- auw !

Trent: STHU. (Shut The Hell Up)

Jill: (ketawa) Ladies !

Karen, Ann. Dan Kagetsu menidurkan bendera O-nya. Alasannya ?

Mark: Ladies? Alasan? Dari Karen.

Karen: Gue tau maksudnya dia pas lemparin nih sepatu, -sepatu dilempar lagi ke pemilik, ditangkap dengan

Sempurna- jangan pilih dia !

Ann: Sakit ! –dilempar, ditangkap lagi- Habis dilemparin sepatu!

Kagetsu: Aku tak yakin kalo dia bisa nerima gue. Gue tinggal di gua.

Trent: Whoa, sanggar, eh, sangar !

Mark: Perform dance ato nyanyi?

Trent: Baru nyadar, gue belum OR, dance ah.

Jill: Lagunya BEP yang Boom Boom Pow.

Trent nge-dance. Gila, keren mas, eh, bro, dancenya! Kayak Vaughn tadi, gak ada yang mati- eh, tidurin tuh bendera O.

Jill: Trent, ma- eh, tidurin 3 bendera O.

Trent tidurin bendera O-nya Luna, Lily, dan Muffy.

Trent: Alasan gue tidurin punya Luna adalah, gue gak tahan sama cewek childish, buktinya, elu masih pegang

Boneka. Kalo Lily, Will cerita pas first datenya, kamu matre. Gue gak bakal bisa kabulin semua

Permintaan kamu. Muffy, paling males sama orang yang flirty, kalo gue, personally.

Mark: Whoa, nah, Tanya gih !

Trent: um … lu biasanya suka makan apaan?

Jill: Dari Freya.

Freya: Paling suka Cheese dish group.

Mark: Lum?

Lumina: Hmm … Aku lupa.

Jill: Lanna?

Lanna: Favorit sih Yam Pudding.

Trent tidurin bendera O-nya Freya.

Trent: Alasan? Gak suka yang manis-manis.

Lanna: Aku suka yang kayak gitu. Gapapa tuh ?

Trent: Favoritmu kan Yam Pudding?

Lanna: Ah, ya …

Trent: Pertanyaan? Kalian ini cewek yang kayak ?

Mark: Dari Lanna.

Lanna: Popstar yang punya ego kecil, sori. Hobi mancing ikan, bukan tennis.

Jill: Lum?

Lumina: Cewek yang kaya, baik hati dan tidak sombong, pinter main piano, dan blablabla …

8 Menit kemudian …

Mark: Tidurin sekarang !

Trent langsung tidurin punya Lumina.

Jill: Alasan?

Trent: Lumina kebanyakan ngomong.

Lanna: Ke Romantic Room dulu, ya!

Trent: Astagaaa! Vaughn sama Kathy main MY LITTLE PONY !?

Mark & Jill: IYA ! (ketawa)

Karena keburu bel, maka acara-acaraan TMO palsu ini selesai tanpa penjurian dari Dewan.

+-+-+-+

**Namanya Bentol**

Pada hari Sabtu yang cerah dan sekolah pada libur, Vaughn sedang jalan-jalan di sekitar Verdure Island, sementara Julia masak. Namun, mereka tiba-tiba terganggu oleh sebuah suara.

Meong … Meong …

Vaughn: Hah? Apaan tuh?

Sementara Julia keluar dari tokonya, Animal Shop, juga bertanya-tanya itu suara apa.

Julia: Apaan tuh? (Vaughn lagi jalan deketin suara yang ternyata ada di sebelahnya Animal Shop, begitu juga

Julia)

Ternyata, seekor anak kucing yang lucu.

Julia: Aih, lucunyaa!

Vaughn: Hmph. Di rawat aja gimana?

Julia: Ide bagus!

Tiba-tiba, ada Denny yang mau ke Chen's Shop.

Vaughn: Yo, Den !

Denny: Hm?

Julia: Kita mau ngerawat ni kucing. Tapi … namanya yang bagus apaan?

Denny: Marlow?

Vaughn: Mellow?

Julia: Nelle?

Perundingan nama. Sampai saat …

Vaughn, Julia, Denny: OH IYA! BENTOL! NAMANYA BENTOL!

Vaughn: OK !

Julia: Nama kucing ini Bentol. Den, kalo mau ngerawat gapapa, sama kita.

Denny: Mau sih, tapi sorry, not a big fan.

Vaughn: ya udah.

Denny: Pergi dulu!

Vaughn & Julia: Bye!

**THE END**

+-+-+-+

Tin-tin bilang terima kasih bagi yang membaca. Jangan lupa di review ! Waktu nulis hasil fanfic pertama diketik ke komputer, kebetulan adikku ada kartinian.

Vaughn: Terus ?

Tin-tin: Lheh, kok kalian di sini?

Lanna: Gimana?

Lily: Sukses nggak?

Trent: Ada fashion shownya ya? Menang gak adikmu?

Tin-tin: Gak tau, soalnya males, acara belum slese langsung pulang gak peduli menang ato nggak.

Semua chara (Tin-tin gak masuk): (Sweatdropped)

+-+-+-+

**Behind the scenes:**

Vaughn: Sialan Lu Lan! Sumpah popstarmu manjur di gue! Oh, SHIT !

Lanna: Iya dong, Lanna gituloh.

* * *

Lily: … Rumah, Drum, Piano, Kapal, Motor …

Will: Aaaah … Help me.

* * *

Kathy: (mainan My Little Pony)

Trent: Astaga, kamu masih mainan My Little Pony? Gak nyangka, ada juga orang yang betah main gituan,

Selain anak kecil …

* * *

Julia: Aku senang namanya Bentol.

Denny: Yup ! namanya bagus sekali !

+-+-+-+


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: HM Punya Natsume

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Horee ! Chapter 2 !!! Oh ya, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah nge-review, selain saya sendiri (aneh, masa author nge-review punyanya sendiri??). Nggak nyangka, ini fanfic bisa jadi beberapa chap ! Kukira bakalan abis di bag. Pertama, tapi, ah, ya udah. Chap 2 is here ! (PS: Charas kali ini yang muncul adalah semua bachelor dan bachelorette dari HM:SI, HM:DSCute, HM:W!TWB {HM:WB ??}, dan HM:ToT. Namun yang benar-benar muncul (yang ditulis dialognya eh yang ngomong eh mbohlah) hanya Vaughn, Pierre, Lanna, Denny, Lily, Chelsea, Will, Sabrina, Mark, Claire, Trent, Elli, Karen, Popuri, Kai, Luna, Muffy, Skye, Marlin, Flora, Celia, Nami, dan Lumina) Mohon maaf kalo jayus, GJ, garing (untuk temanku yang panggilannya Garing : Sorry !)

**Salah sambung**

Pada hari Senin, sebelum sekolah, Vaughn beli pulsa 100.000 (curang ! aku aja cuma dikasih 15.000 per bulan ! {stop ngomel!} ), lalu Vaughn menelepon Denny, nanya tentang Pe-er (PR. Btw, Vaughn rajin amat !) maunya gitu, tapi, malah … salah sambung terus. Pertama, salah sambung ke Pierre.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Pierre: Salah sambung kali. Ini Pierre !

Vaughn: HAH ?! Oh, Sori, sori, soriiiii banget ya ! Sori ya Pierre, sorii !

Pierre: Ah, gapapa.

Vaughn: Dah.

Pierre: Dah.

Lalu, salah sambung lagi, kali ini ke Lanna.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Lanna: Haloo Vaughnieee !

Vaughn: LANNA !?

Lanna: Salah sambung, ini Lanna, yang kasih kamu sumpah popstar itu.

Vaughn: AAAAAAAAAH ! Pusing dah ! Dah !

Lanna: Daaaaah !

Lalu, salah sambung, lagi. Ke Eliott dan Natalie, Shea, Julia, Witch Princess, Harvest Goddess (hah?), daaan …

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Sabrina: Oh, hello, Vaughn !

Vaughn: Sa-,sa-,sa-, SABRINA !?

Sabrina: (ketawa), salah sambung.

Vaughn: (sweatdropped) Oh, oke. Dah.

Sabrina: Daah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Will: Oh, ini Vaughn ya ? Salah sambung nih, ini Will.

Vaughn: WILL ? Oh, sori. Okelah kalo begitu. Dah.

Will: Moga2 gak salah sambung lagi.

Vaughn: Haaaah, aku daritadi salah sambung terus Will.

Will: kasian, daah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Mark: Halo Vaughn ! Ada apa telpon ?

Vaughn: La-,la-,lagi? Salah sambung lagi ?

Mark: (ketawa), Iya.

Vaughn: Dah.

Mark: Dah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Chelsea: Halo Vaughn !!

Vaughn: Chels?

Chelsea: Hm?

Vaughn: aku .. salah sambung. Aku mau telpon Denny. Tapi nyasar, terus. Maksudnya salah sambung.

Chelsea: Oh gitu, dadaaah !

Vaughn: Dah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Lily: ha? Ini Lily, Vaughn.

Vaughn: salah sambung kok terus-terusan sih ? Dah.

Lily: Hmm … Dah.

Sampai-sampai telpon anak-anak dari Mineral Town.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Elli: Vaughn? Dari Sunny Island, temannya Dr. Trent yah?

Vaughn: salah sambung … sampai Mineral Town ?

Elli: Btw, aku Elli. Salam kenal. TREEEEEEENT !!

Vaughn: Okeeee (sweatdropped)

Trent: (teriak) IYAAAAAAAAAA !

Trent: (angkat telpon, ngomong, aaah, ngerti kan maksudnya??) halo ?

Vaughn: (Glek) ahhh salah sambung ..

Trent: Ini … Vaughn ya? Maaf, salah sambung. Yang jawab telpon tadi Elli, suster di klinik gue.

Vaughn: eugh … Dah.

Trent: Good luck !

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Kai: Hah? Ni sapa?

Vaughn: oh man. Lagi ?

Kai: Ooh, kamu anak dari Sunny Island ya? Aku Kai. O ya, salam buat semua yang di sana !

Vaughn: Lho, kok malah jadi kenalan sih ?

Salah sambung terus, sampai2 …

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Karen: Halo Vaughn! Ni Karen. Ada apa ?

Vaughn: OMG, lagii ?

Karen: salah sambung ya? Maaf. Aku lagi ada urusan nih, bye.

Vaughn: Dah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Popuri: Vaughn! Ini Popuri.

Vaughn: Salah sambung. Dah.

Popuri: daah.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Claire: Ini Claire. Btw ni sapa?

Vaughn: Aduuuh, (sigh) salah sambung lagi. Maaf ganggu.

Claire: Oh gapapa. Daah.

Vaughn: Dah.

Sampai-sampai nelpon semua anak dari Mineral Town, telpon anak-anak Waffle Town (Tree of Tranquility), Wind Town (Welcome! To Wind Bazaar), Forget-Me-Not Valley (DS, DS Cute, A Wonderfu Life, Another Wonderful Life), semuanya, nelpon author …

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Tin-tin: Vaughn ! Kamu cari Den, eh, Denny ? Kamu nelpon si author, salah sambung lagi (Authornya jelas tau! Kan dia yang bikin !). Salah sambung ke mana aja?

Vaughn: ke Pierre, Lanna, Eliott, Natalie, Shea, Julia, WP (Witch Princess), HG (Harvest Goddess), Sabrina, Will, Mark, Chelsea, Lily, Trent tapi nyambungnya ke susternya yang namanya Elli katanya, Kai, Karen, Popuri, Claire, anak2 Forget-Me-Not Valley, anak2 Waffle Town, Wind Town, semua anak2 Mineral Town, terus kamu, author aneh.

Tin-tin: … (silence) wah, kasian. Kamu beli pulsa berapa kok cukup ?

Vaughn: 100 ribu.

Tin-tin: Ya elah, pantes. Ya udah, good luck ya. Moga2 kali ini gak salah sambung lagi. Dah.

Vaughn: Oke. Dah.

Akhirnya, nyambung juga ke Denny.

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Denny: Ya, ini aku. Ada apa?

Vaughn: Eh, nanti ada PR nggak?

Denny: Ada.

Vaughn: A-

Tiba-tiba, pemberitahuan dari Customer Service (CS) seperti …

CS: Maaf, pulsa anda tidak cukup untuk menelepon. Pulsa anda kurang dari 1000 (??). Terimakasih.

Lalu, telponnya mati. Secara tiba-tiba.

Vaughn: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Siaaaal ! Gue susah-susah beli pulsa 100 ribu, salah sambung terus, pas udah sampe malah mati, GIMANA SIH !? Pusing ! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! (mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble mumble [mumble = ngomel] berkepanjangan yang panjang [halah] yang tetap aja pulsanya nggak balik lagi.)

**Sembunyi dari Lanna!!**

Pada hari Senin, Denny, Vaughn, Luna, dan Lanna, waktu istirahat, pergi ke Kopsis (Koperasi OSIS. Btw, emang ada Kopsis di HM ??) bersama-sama. Waktu Vaughn, Denny, dan Luna selesai membeli, Lanna masih belum. Ada ide iseng, muncul dari Vaughn. Yaitu …

Vaughn: Eh, tinggal Lanna ! tinggal Lanna !

Denny: (ketawa)

Lalu, mereka bertiga (Vaughn, Denny, Luna) pergi ke bawah tangga sekolah yang mengarah ke Lab. Science (aka Sains aka IPA) dan mereka sembunyi di sana. Namun …

Vaughn: Den, coba lihat ada tanda-tanda dari Lanna nggak?

Denny: Oke.

Denny melihat sekitar, dan nggak ada tanda-tanda dari Lanna yang mencari mereka, malahan Lanna tambah pergi menjauh dari tangga, menuju kantin, sama Lily.

Denny: Aduuuh, Lanna puayah deh !

Luna: Kenapa?

Denny: Yah, dia tambah ke kantin nggak nyari kita !

Vaughn: Aduh, Lanna bego !

Akhirnya, mereka bertiga mulai pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan pergi ke kelas. Malah, Lanna tambah ke perpustakaan, bikin mumet mereka bertiga, terutama Vaughn.

Vaughn: Dia nggak nyadar ya??

Luna: Ah, biarin aja tuh blo on !

Tambah, Lanna turun dari lantai 2 aka tangga kelas !! Ke kantin ! Lalu, nggak lama, dia naik, ke kelasnya (yaiyalah), dengan tangga yang biasanya, kalo ke kelas. Lalu, Lanna bertanya-tanya …

Lanna: Darimana aja kalian ini hah?

Denny: Sembunyi.

Lanna: Di mana?

Luna: Di bawah tangga yang ke Lab. Itu loh.

Vaughn: Kamu nggak nyadar kalo kita sembunyi, ninggalin kamu?

Lanna: (innocent) Nggak.

Vaughn, Denny, Luna: HAAAAAAH !? NGGAK NYADAR ???

Mereka bertiga kaget mendengar jawaban Lanna, yang ngomongnya innocent pas menjawab pertanyaan Vaughn tadi.

Lanna: Beneran ! aku lupa, guys. Sorry. Eh, gak taunya kalian sembunyi dariku. Ninggalin aku. Kiranya bakal kucariin. (ketawa) Sorry !!!

Vaughn, Denny, Luna: GRRRR !!!

Lalu, Lanna dikejar-kejar sama Vaughn, Denny, dan Luna.

**Vaughn vs Lanna**

Pada hari Minggu di musim panas di Sunny Island, Vaughn jalan-jalan di sekitar Sprout Island, ketemu Lanna di sana. Lalu …

Lanna: Halo Vaughnieeeeeeeeeee!

Vaughn: Aduuuh, kenapa sih, kamu panggil aku "Vaughnie" ?

Lanna: 'coz you're SO dreamy !

Vaughn: STHU. (Shut The Hell Up) I am NOT dreamy. (Lho? Kok malah jadi Inggris-inggrisan {English} gini sih ??)

Lanna: Kamu lucuuuu !

Vaughn: Emangnya aku hewan apa dibilang lucu?

Lanna: Kenapa? Itu kan lucu!

Vaughn: Tetap aja, aku nggak suka tau !

Lanna: KENAPA ? KAMU BEGOOO !!

Vaughn: Heh, ELO yang justru bego ! Udah tau orangnya gak mau dipanggil gitu, tambah dipanggil kayak gitu!

Lanna: Terserah aku ! Emangnya kenapa hah ?

Vaughn: apa?

Lanna: Apa?

Vaughn: APA?

Lanna: APAAA HAH??

Vaughn & Lanna: GRR!!

Wow ! Mereka berkelahi !

Lanna: Rasain nih pukulan dari Lanna the Popstar !

Vaughn: Feh, kamu salah ya. Rasain ini nih, jurus-jurusnya Vaughn si Cowboy ini !

BAK ! BUK ! PLAK ! TAK ! POW ! (suara berkelahi yang biasanya tuh, tau kan??)

Tiba-tiba, Denny dan Trent melihat Vaughn dan Lanna berkelahi.

Denny: LANNA ! VAUGHN !!

Trent: Ya ampun ! STOOOP !

Denny menengahi mereka.

Lanna: Dennikin-ku sayang ..

Vaughn: Cih.

Lanna: Tolongin gue donkzzz (sejak kapan Lanna jadi alay ?? {saya mohon maaf bagi yang kalo nulis bahasanya kayak gitu. Maaf maaf maaf !}) My Dennikin.

Vaughn: Heh, Den, gak usah dengerin tuh anak ! Itu anak mulai alay kayak gitu, udah gitu bela sahabat elu dong. Sahabat lebih baik !

Denny: STOP ! Kalian ini, dasar! Ayo, minta dihukum apa?

Lanna: lho, kok my dennikin kok nge-hukum gue sih?

Vaughn: Emang lo pantes dihukum!

Denny: Lo berdua gue hukum cambuk ! Sama hukum Popper !

Trent: WHA? Hukum jenis apa tuh ?

Denny: Popper bakalan bikin mereka marah, terus gue cambukin. Biasanya mereka sama-sama berada di pihak yang sama. Plus, rencana mereka kalo jahat bisa busuk banget tapi manjur n it works !

Trent: ya udah, kita coba aja. Semaleman ya Den? Biar puas (evil smile + aura)

Denny: Oke bro. (evil smile + aura)

Malamnya …

Denny: Tolong cambukin mereka berdua. Aku ada bisnis menghukum orang dengan burungku tersayang.

Trent: Oke.

Proses hukuman …

Trent: Nih, rasain !

Lanna: (di cambuk) auw !

Denny: Popper !

Popper: Lanna's ugly ! Lanna's ugly ! (Bahasa Inggris, lagi ?)

Lanna: GRRR !

Trent: Nih ! Biar kapok !

Vaughn: (di cambuk) adauw ! Suakiiit ! Adauw !

Denny: Popper !

Popper: Vaughn sucks ! Vaughn sucks ! (Bahasa Inggris lagi … dan lagi …)

Vaughn: SHUT UP !

Yah, Lanna dan Vaughn akhirnya dihukum semalaman …

**Skye's charm**

Pada hari Sabtu malam (malam minggu), Skye lagi santai-santai di Forget-Me-Not Valley. Padahal dia punya misi. Mau tau misinya apa? Misinya: Bikin cewek-cewek terpesona sama dia (cuihh). Lalu, ada Lumina lewat …

Skye: Hello, beauty.

Lumina: Helo. (males nanggepin)

Skye: Bandomu lucu di kamu.

Lumina: Makasih. (males nanggepin)

Lumina: Eh, btw kamu yang itu kan ? yang pencuri yang bener-bener sukses nyuri barang itu kan ? Yang mesti kasih warning buat tempat yang bakal lu curi barangya, ya kan?

Skye: Please, jangan marah dong, kamu kan cantik.

Lumina: (blushing) Ahhhh … (Pergi)

Skye: How cute.

Celia lewat …

Skye: Hey.

Celia: ah. Gombal. (belum apa apa sudah dibilang gombal?)

Celia: MARLIIIIIN !

Marlin: CELIA ! Jangan bergerak ! Tenang Cel, kubuat dia bonyok !

Skye bonyok ditinju Marlin.

5 menit kemudian, setelah memperbaiki diri gara-gara ditinju Marlin, Muffy lewat.

Skye: Hey, lady.

Muffy: hey.

Skye: You're so cute.

Muffy: Kamu juga … Tapi, sori, tipeku bukan orang GOMBAL SEPERTI KAMU !! (ketawa kayak orgil, lalu pergi.)

Skye: Haaaah, susahnya …

Nami lewat.

Skye: Hey girl,

Nami: Apaan sih?

Skye: You're so cool.

Nami: Ah, GJ. (pergi)

Skye: Lho? Gak manjur tuh?

Terakhir, Flora lewat …

Skye: Hey cutie.

Flora: Apa hah?

Skye: Would you be mine?

Flora: Cih, guombal. Rasain nih, karate gue ! Gue ini sabuk hitam lo. Jangan salah !

Skye: Tadi sudah buonyok sama cowok yang namanya Marlin itu, sekarang sama cewek ini ??

Flora: GTFO or I'll kick your a** (GTFO = Get The F*** Out)

Skye: (glek)

Skye: Ah, Whoa, LAAAAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Flora: Hey you !

Akhirnya, misi Skye gagal tapi nggak total. Masih ada Lumina yang gampang kena rayu (aduh, author yang nulis ini fanfic aja males kok dengan rayuan pulau gombal [hah? Rayuan Pulau Gombal ?]) dan dia sekarang dikejar Flora, dan dia sudah bonyok dua kali.

**THE END**

Tin-tin bilang terimakasih bagi yang sudah baca n review. Jangan lupa di review ! Oh ya, waktu ke warnet untuk nge-publish fanfic yang chap. 1, pulang-pulang tin-tin nyeker (gak pake sepatu) soalnya banjir.

Vaughn: Rasain ! !

Tin-tin: HEY !

Chelsea: GWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

Tin-tin: Padahal pas berangkat cerah tuh. Kayaknya.

Semua chara: (sweatdropped)

Lily: Kok kayaknya sih?

Trent: Pulang-pulang kamu nyeker ?? Tahan tuh?

Tin-tin: Aku? Udah biasa kalo kayak gitu, asalkan jalannya fine, gak ada lintah, tikus, tralalalala …

Karen: Kalo kemaren?

Tin-tin: Untungnya banjir otomatis tikus gak lewat …

Semua chara: Ooooooohhh…

**Behind The Scenes:**

Vaughn: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Denny? Dari Vaughn.

Pierre: Kamu salah sambung lagi ?? Aku nggak percaya ini !

Vaughn: Hah? Lagi!?

Pierre: (ketawa)

* * *

Lanna: n La la la la la la la

. . .

Luna: Ini anak bener-bener bloon !!

* * *

Trent: Nih, rasain !

Denny: Popper !

Trent: Ternyata enak juga ya nge-hukum orang itu ya

Denny: Kalo Vaughn sama Lanna emang enak dihukumnya ! Mereka pasrah, lo !

* * *

Skye: Toloooong … aku udah bonyok nih, jangan buat aku bonyok lagi dong please !

Marlin: GAK PEDULI !

Flora: Salahmu gombal ! Ayo hajar Skye !!

Skye bonyok. Bonyok yang sanggar eh sangar. Bonyok sampai hampir mati (?), dia bonyok yang ketiga kalinya …


	3. Chapter 3

Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HM Punya Natsume

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Yay ! Chapter 3 !! Sebelumnya Tin-tin ucapkan terimakasih bagi yang baca dan atau review. Ini spesial sekolah, lo. Kebetulan Tin-tin jadi masuk pagi (dulu masuk siang sekolahnya) gara-gara kakak kelas 9 ke Bali hari Kamis, 29-4-2010. Here it is !! Maaf kalo: jayus, GJ, garing, lalalala … Oke, charas kali ini: Trent, Vaughn, Luna, Lanna, Denny, Karen, Lily, Muffy, Shea, Luke, Gill, Marlin, Chelsea, Jill, Claire (yang ditulis omongannya, ah mboh.), Witch Princess, Harvest Goddess, Sabrina, Julia, Natalie, Elliot, Mark, Will, Jack, Cliff, Popuri, Ann, Kai, Skye, Freya, Anemone (yang Cuma ditulis nama tanpa omongannya) . (PS: tebak sendiri mana yang dari HMSI, HMDSCute, HM:WB, atau HM:ToT dan ada 1 chara yang beruntung ikutan di omongan habis ending.)

**Sekolah yang menyenangkan itu seperti…**

Pada hari Kamis, anak-anak masuk pagi. Kebanyakan dari mereka tidak siap dengan ini. Karena sebagian besar gurunya ikut ke Bali, maka sekolahnya berubah menjadi menyenangkan. Guru-guru ikut semua (katanya sebagian besar, kok malah semua??), tapi murid-muridnya kok disuruh masuk sekolah ?? Aneh kan? Karena gurunya tidak ada, maka anak-anak BEBAS mau ngapain. Ada yang main HP (udah gitu berkamera lagi), menggambar, bahkan, membuat papercraft, dan juga mengunjungi temannya di kelas lain. Nah, Trent salah satunya. Trent mengujungi kelas Vaughn (sebelahan), yang jelas tujuannya adalah NGOBROL. Waktu itu, Vaughn sedang membuat papercraft maze yang potongannya banyak banget. Dan tidak lupa ngobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Trent: Hei Vaughn.

Vaughn: hm, hai.

Trent: Ngapain??

Vaughn: Papercraft.

Trent: Potongannya banyak banget ! BUSET !

Vaughn: Ho oh.

Lalu, Lanna, Denny, dan Luna (ini empat sekawan yang mau niru tiga serangkai bunga bangkai (?) yang aslinya personilnya hanya 3 orang itu ya ??)

Lanna: Vaughnieee !

Vaughn: hey.

Denny: Papercraft yang mana?

Vaughn: Maze.

Luna: Wush, sanggar ! (baca: sangar)

Lanna: Kereeeen !

Trent: Halo, guys. Lan, itu HP-mu?

Lanna: Iya ! Buanyak lagunya ! mau minta ??

Trent: Aku lihat dulu … (melihat-lihat lagu) wah, MAU !! MAU !!! Aku susah-susah download gak bisa bisa, ternyata kamu punya ! Mau dong !

Lanna: Nyalain Bluetooth-mu dulu.

Mereka berdua menyalakan Bluetooth mereka. Punya Trent namanya: Doctor.T. dan punya Lanna namanya: Lanna The Popstar!!. Dan… yah, skip the process ! Sementara Denny melihat Vaughn, Luna main HP-nya Muffy.

Denny: Wow ! Rajin amat !

Vaughn: Wah, udah setengah jadi !

Denny: Keren!

…

Luna: Muff, aku main game ini yaaa!!

Muffy: Iyaa!

Sementara di kelas lainnya (Kelasnya Trent), Chelsea ngobrol dengan Claire dan Jill.

Chelsea: Eh tau nggak, pas hari Senin kemaren Vaughn salah sambung terus ! Maunya telpon Denny, tapi salah sambung terus !

Jill: Masaaa? Nggak percaya ah ! Beneran Vaughn salah sambung terus ? (lihat ceritanya yang "Salah Sambung "di chap 2!)

Chelsea: IYA !

Claire: Ho oh! Betul tuh. Malah sampe telpon aku.

Jill: Jauh amat ! Aku juga ditelpon ! (nggak ditulis dialog eh omongannya eh mbohlah.)

Chelsea: Pas udah nyampe ke Denny malah putus gara-gara apa coba? PULSANYA KURANG DARI 1000!!

Jill: Emang belinya berapa?

Chelsea: Katanya sih 100.000

Claire: BUSEEET! Pantesan cukup.

Sementara, Karen dan Lily sedang membuat kalung, cincin, dan gelang yang tebuat dari "beads".

Karen: Liat nih !

Lily: Ahh, kereen !

Karen: Punyamu bagus ! Bisa buat party tuh !

Lily: Aku buat mahkotanya eh tiaranya eh mbohlah, juga. Nih ! (nunjukin mahkotanya eh tiaranya eh mbohlah)

Karen: Kereeen !

Lily: Anting-antingnya juga ! Aku buat ini dari rumah !

Aneh banget, beads dibuat menjadi sebuah tiara ?? Bisakah ??

Kembali ke kelas Vaughn (kok dibilangnya kelasnya Vaughn & Trent melulu? Soalnya mereka jadi ketua kelas di kelasnya), ada Skye dan Kai yang… lagi "Rayuan Pulau Gombal". Ngerti maksudnya?? Author males nulis bagian mereka. Maksudnya yang tadi: merayu cewek. Sok romantis gimana gitu, iiiiih ! NAJIS !

Sementara Will, Mark, Jack, dan Cliff malah makan (katanya BEBAS ngapain kan??). Sambil mainan kartu UNO. (Lho??). Di kelas Trent, ada Shea, Gill, Luke, dan Marlin tambah nonton film di laptop, yang bawa laptop sapa hah? Jawabannya: Gill.

Gill: Whoa, mantep !

Marlin: Harusnya sekalian layar tancep juga !

Luke: HEH? LAYAR TANCEP? GAK SALAH!?

Marlin: ya bercandalah, Luke. Ya kan Shea?

Shea: Iya Shea bilang Marlin bercanda.

Malah, di kelas Vaughn ada yang internetan pake HP. Yaitu Popuri. Biasa, FB-an. Di kelas Trent, yang internetan si Ann. Pake laptopnya. Malah ada yang main NDS di kelasnya Vaughn dan Trent (ini sudah kelewatan peraturan sekolah kan?? Melewati peraturan di buku saku sekolah si author malah.) Yang NDS-an: Natalie + Elliot (saudaraan) di kelas Vaughn, dan di kelas Trent yang main NDS si Sabrina sama Julia, mainin Harvest Moon Frantic Farming dan Mario and Sonic at The Olympic Winter Games (Loh kok malah nyambungnya ke Mario & Sonic sih ??). Dan ada yang nyanyi di kelasnya Vaughn. WP dan HG !! (baca: Witch Princess dan Harvest Goddess) dengan suara yang merdu (merusak dunia). Ada juga yang mendengarkan musik, yaitu Freya dan Anemone.

Pokoknya dari jam 06.30 sampe jam 11.30 NGGAK ADA PELAJARAN ! Malah, sebelum pulang sekolah, malah pake acara nari-nari dulu. Benar-benar gila…

Dan sudah kubilang ini chap spesial, tentang sekolah, maaf, ceritanya hanya satu, biasanya ada 4. Maaf … tapi ini chap yang aneh dan membosankan dan tralalalala …

THE END

Jangan lupa review ! Ini sebagian ada yang nyata, Cuma masuk pagi, hampir nggak ada pelajaran (hampir..), internetan (FB-an) di HP, dengerin musik di HP teman, dan aku rasa hanya itu saja… Hahahahaha..

Trent: Maksudnya "Tiga Serangkai Bunga Bangkai"?

Tin-tin: Oh, hanya 3 anak yang kompak yang anehnya minta ampun.

Vaughn: Buset, gue jadi ketua kelas ??

Lily: Pake acara nari-nari sebelum pulang??

Tin-tin: (ketawa)

Karen: Bawa-bawa NDS pas sekolah, dan itu bukan pas setelah UNAS, malah pas hari pelajaran biasa ?? (darimana Karen tau tentang UNAS??)

Tin-tin: (ketawa)

Luna: Dan sebagiannya nyata katamu? Nggak percaya !

Tin-tin: Tanya aja sama temanku !

Luna: Males amat.

Gill: Gue bawa laptop buat nonton film??

WP & HG: KITA NYANYI BERDUA ??

Tin-tin: Kereeen ! Ada WP dan HG ! Harus bilang Alisa nih ! (Loh, ada Alisa ?? Oh, dia chara yang beruntung itu rupanya !)

Alisa: AHHH ! HG !!! (pingsan)

Trent: Aduh nyusahin. Pingsan. Males angkat. Suruh HG kenapa?

HG: Seenaknya aja lu !

WP: Pinter lu Trent !

Trent: Oh iya, ntar tambah pingsan nanti ya… Kalo yang ngangkat HG …

WP: Biarin !

Tin-tin: (ketawa)

Shea: Shea angkat Alisa ke UKS !

Shea pergi.

**Behind the scenes:**

Vaughn: Btw, Shea baik amat. Oh iya, PAPERCRAFTKU SELELSAAAAI ! (lebay)

Denny: Kereen!

Lanna: Really??

Luna: Ayo mainin !

Trent: Habis kamu aku ya Vaughn!

Karen: HEY ! Aku mau main!

Lily: Lihat ya..

Claire: KEREEEN ! AKU MAU MAIN !

Chelsea: Wah, Vaughn rajin amat bikin gituan …

Jill: Iya, tapi hasilnya bagus loh..

Julia: Keren loh Vaughn. Suruh ibuku coba ya nanti ..

Will: Sekalian anak-anak kecilnya ya … Si Charlie, Eliza..

Popuri: Si Stu, May…

Muffy: Hugh, dan Kate. Boleh ya??

Ann: HARUS ! Ya kan Vaughn??

Vaughn: Terserah. Asal jangan dirusakin lo ya.. Kalo rusak aku suruh yang rusakin sekalian keluarganya bikin yang baru yang puersis dengan ini !! Sampe ke detail kecil !!

Semua chara kec. Vaughn: (sweatdropped)


	4. Chapter 4

Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HM Punya Natsume

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

Haiiii ! Thank you yang udah review atau baca atau dua-duanya. Baik, ini chapter spesial lagi, kali ini tentang upacara, dan ini kisah nyata yang dialamin sama si author dan ini diceritain kepada kalian semua para readers yang penasaran cerita asli dijadiin fanfic, dan ini aku rasa sedikit dibumbui, nanti tin-tin bilangin deh mana yang nyata. Okeh? Oke dah, ayo kita mulai ! (Chara kali ini: Trent, Vaughn, Mark, Luna, dan Lily. Waw dikit yaaah ! Tapi makin banyak kok nanti pas Behind The Scenes.)

**Telat upacara**

Pada hari Minggu (kalo aslinya 2 Mei 2010 soalnya ada Hardiknas) pagi yang cerah, ada upacara. Nah, Vaughn dan Trent, ketua kelas kelasnya mereka (lihat chapter 3, sekolah yang menyenangkan itu seperti…) malah telat upacara, alasannya? Nanti, baca aja yahh, nanti juga ketahuan kok. Nah, ceritanya seperti ini…

Trent, pada jam 06.15, mulai bersiap-siap berangkat sekolah karena upacara, Nah, karena lupa + ragu masuknya jam berapa, maka ia menelepon Vaughn, si ketua kelas sebelah kelasnya.

Trent: Halo? Bisa bicara dengan Vaughn?

Vaughn: Oh. Ini aku, ni sapa?

Trent: Trent. Oh ya, sekarang itu masuk jam berapa?

Vaughn: 7 kayaknya,Trent.

Trent: oh yaudah. Dah.

Vaughn: Dah.

Malah, aslinya jam 06.30, masuknya. Otomatis, Vaughn dan Trent telat. Pas Vaughn sampe di sekolah…

Vaughn: Loh, kok sepii? Jangan-jangan…

10 Detik kemudian (beneran Cuma beberapa detik kemudian aslinya eh nyatanya…), Trent datang.

Trent: VAUGHN! Katamu jam 7, kok udah upacara? Kita telat nih !

Vaughn: AH IYAA ! AKU BARU INGET ! MASUKNYA JAM 06.30!!

Trent: Kita telat, mau gimana lagi? Kamu juga lupa, gimana sih?

Vaughn: Emangnya kamu lupa ?

Trent: iya…

Vaughn: (sweatdropped) Eh, kok Cliff pulang lagi??

Trent: Dia pemalu, pasti malu buerat (berat) kalo telat. C'mon, Let's get going.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua ke lapangan, tempat upacara dilaksanakan. Kayaknya bendera sudah dikibarkan (kalo gak salah aku si author taunya gitu.) Dan emang ada yang pulang lagi, tapi aku nggak ngurusin itu anak. Lanjut ke fic, mereka langsung cepat-cepat berbaris. Dan ternyata, mereka nggak telat berdua, ternyata ada Mark, yang juga telat (kalo kenyataannya Mark itu teman si author, juga telat.) tapi dia datang lebih pagi. Malah, ngobrol. (aslinya si author nggak ngobrol pas telat..)

Trent: Hoi Mark, kamu telat kenapa?

Mark: Aku bangun kesiangan plus aku juga ada kerjaan.. Kalian?

Vaughn: iyaaa, aku lupa soal waktu masuknya kapan, kita masuk sekolahnya barengan, padahal berangkat dhewe-dhewe.

Mark: Waaaah, sanggar !!

Kira-kira waktunya pulang, disuruh absen tuh, Nah, Trent, Vaughn, dan Mark ketemu Luna, wakil ketua kelas Vaughn dan Lily, wakil ketua kelas Trent. (kenyataannya aku bukan ketua kelas, bukan wakil ketua kelas juga… dan aku juga bukan sekretaris dan bukan bendahara, lagipula, author Cuma bilang "bilangin aku masuk")

Vaughn & Mark: LUNA !

Trent: LILY !

Luna & Lily: Apa? Kenapa telat hah?

Mark: Aku kesiangan.. sama ada kerjaan..

Vaughn: Aku lupa masuknya jam berapa.

Trent: Aku nanya dia masuk jam berapa, nggak taunya dia telat, otomatis aku juga.

Lily: lho, kok ketua kelas kok telat? Bukannya kamu ya yang ngomong masuknya jam 06.30??

Trent: Iya tah?? Aku lupaa..

Luna: Kamu kan juga, Vaughn?

Vaughn: Sori, aku lupa juga..

Luna & Lily: WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ??

Mark: Jangan lupa, catat kalo kita masuk.

Luna: hoi ketua kelas ! catet namamu sendiri gih !

Lily: hooh, nih !

Luna: Sama Mark juga!

Lalu, setelah mencatat nama mereka dalam absen, lalu pulang. Trent, Mark, dan Vaughn memutuskan untuk pulang jalan kaki (emang author pulangnya jalan kaki! Sungguh !) dan tentu saja, ngobrol selama dalam perjalanan pulang. (kenyataannya, author nyebrangnya sama teman-teman author, dan selanjutnya pulang sendiri.)

THE END

Yaaah, maaf kalo boring, tapi ini juga pasti beberapa ato kebanyakan pasti ngalamin. Dan ini seringnya terjadi pas remaja, eh, nggak ya?? Ah mbohlah..

Behind The Scenes:

Trent, Vaughn, dan Mark ditanya-tanya sama teman-teman terdekatnya.

Elli: Hoi, telat yaa… kenapa ??

Trent: Tanya Vaughn ya..

Julia: Vaughn, ada apa kok telat?

Denny: iya, tadi kok telat? Jadi gak bisa ngobrol bareng nih!

Vaughn: Iyaaa… aku lupa masuknya jam berapa, Trent juga telpon aku, aku bilangnya jam 7, dia datengnya sekitar 10 detik sesudah saya. Beneran lo.

Chelsea: Kalo kamu??

Natalie: Moga-moga alasannya gak sama..

Mark: Aku bangun kesiangan plus ada kerjaan… Tanamanku panen semua ! Nggak bisa ditunda-tunda harvesting-nya!!

Semua chara kec. Vaughn, Trent, dan Mark, tentu saja: ASTAGAAAA…

Bener-bener gila… dan terjadi pada si author, tentu saja … (daritadi bilang kenyataan terus ! Tapi emang iya kok.)


	5. Chapter 5

Harvest Moon : Jadi Anak Remaja

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: HM Punya Natsume

By Tinari-tintinngeeeng

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAALOOO O! (Lebay ah) Tin-tin kembali! (Semua: Horeee! Tin-tin: halah.) Dalam pembuatan chapter ini, teman-teman saya, Alma, dan Defita, yang masuk dalam Tiga Serangkai Bunga Bangkai, yang anggotanya mereka + Tin-tin sendiri, akan melihat bagaimana cara **SAYA MEMBUAT FIC**, dan seterusnya-

Vaughn: HOI! Jangan lama-lama oi!  
Tin-tin: DIEM LO! Baik, saya lanjutkan lagi..

Maaf atas gangguan yang tadi ya, itu gangguan yang tidak enak sekali itu… (Vaughn: Halah.) Oh ya, mulai chapter ini, saya tambahkan chara-chara dari Rune Factory. Gapapa kan? (Semua chara RF: YAAY!) O ya, di sini saya coba bikin yang formatnya kayak novel. Bauk eh baik, mari kita mulai! Chara: Lihat aja sendiri. (PS: INFO UNTUK PARA READERS! Natsume akan release gamenya yang berjudul Harvest Moon Twin Villages kalo ga salah namanya itu, pada tanggal 8 Juli, tapi kalo game ini saya ngak tau release-nya di mana. Tapi kalo game Harvest Moon Grand Bazaar (atau Wind Bazaar) bakalan released at North America 27 July 2010.)

**Witch Princess' Craft**

Pada hari Rabu, pas pelajaran ekonomi, oleh gurunya, Bu Lillia (iwaw, ibunya Rick dan Popuri!), nyuruh bawa alat-alat buat bikin kerajinan (contoh: stik es krim, gelas aqua, dan sebagainya). Ada satu kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang, yaitu Vaughn, Lanna, Luna, Muffy, dan Witch Princess. Mereka bawa stik es krim, pita (buat hiasan, laah), gelas aqua, de es be, de es te, halah, lalala (lho?) , ya begitulah. Luna bikin lampion dari gelas aqua, Vaughn bikin tempat pensil dari stik es krim, tapi bentuknya segitiga (hah?), Lanna bikin tempat preman eh permen (halaaaah, dasar Lanna, sukanya yang manis-manis..), dan Muffy bikin frame dari stik es krim. Dan Witch Princess bikin…

"YES! Akhirnya, kreasiku jadii!" kata Witch Princess girang, karena kreasinya udah jadi.

"Hah? Apaan tuh? Banyak banget. Bikinnya tiga padahal disuruhnya satu." tanya Vaughn, karena kreasinya Witch Princess banyak banget, tiga buah. Bukannya satu kayak yang laen.

"INI adalah frame dari kardus susu, Tempat pensil kayak tepak gitu, dari stik es krim plus kardus susu dan tempat perhiasan dari stik es krim!" jawab Witch Princess sambil menunjuk-nunjuk karya-karyanya.

"Oooh.." kata Vaughn, ber-ooh ria.

Lalu, Bu Lillia mendatangi kelompoknya Witch Princess.

"Ini bikin apa?" tanya Bu Lillia, heran.

"Bikin lampion, bu." jawab Luna.

"Kalo saya tempat pensil, bu. Tapi bentuknya segitiga." jawab Vaughn.

"Wah bagus. Kalau kamu?" tanya Bu Lillia, sambil menunjuk Lanna.

"Saya, bu? bikin tempat preman eh permen bu" jawab Lanna.

"Wah, Witch Princess, bikinnya banyak sekali. Apa saja itu?" tanya Bu Lillia, heran, kok bikin tiga.

"Ini frame dari kardus susu." jawab Witch Princess promosiin kreasinya, Frame dari kardus susu.

"Wah, bagus." Puji Bu Lillia.

"Kalo ini, tempat pensil alias tepak, dari stik es krim plus kardus susu."

"waaah, hebaaat.."

"dan ini, tempat perhiasan dari stik es krim!"

"Waaah, bagus, bagus!" Puji Bu Lillia.

Lalu, Denny mendatangi kelompoknya Witch Princess, juga muji-muji karyanya yang iwaw itu.

"iwaw, lumayan tuh, kreasinya, bisa buat TV Champion tuh. Kalo ada kompetisinya.." kata Denny.

"Wah, iya, Ibu setuju." kata Bu Lillia.

"kayaknya bakalan menang kalo gitu!" celetuk Lanna.

Lalu, anak-anak di kelas itu berbondong-bondong mengerubungi kelompoknya Witch Princess, juga maunya muji-muji. Yang bisa diomongin Witch Princess dan kelompoknya hanya "Terima kasih, terima kasih". Bahkan Harvest Goddess juga mengerubungi, yah, muji-muji juga.

"Wah, gak nyangka, kamu jagonya bikin ginian," kata Harvest Goddess.

"Wah iya dong. Witch Princess gitu loh!" kata Witch Princess.

"Bagus-bagus." kata Harvest Goddess.

"Gak sekalian bikin buat Witchkins?" tanya Harvest Goddess.

"Ih, buat apaan?" jawab Witch Princess.

"iwaw, kalian gak bertengkar? Kerenn!" kata Vaughn, karena biasanya WP dan HG cekcok terus. Terus-terusaaan..

Lalu, ada bel panggilan untuk ketua kelas. Itu artinya panggilan buat Vaughn.

"Hoi, ketua kelas dipanggil tuh." kata Harvest Goddess.

"Hooh, Vaughn, ayo, langsung gih!" kata Witch Princess, sama.

"Iya, iyaa!" balas Vaughn, habis itu dia pergi deeh.

**SKJ (es ka je, Senam Kesehatan Jasmani) ancur**

Hari Jum'at, masuknya jam enam pagi, karena ada SKJ atau Jum'at bersih, tapi minggu itu adanya SKJ, Yue, Barrett, Dorothy, Alicia, Ray, Raguna, Mist, Mei, dan Lynette baru masuk, mau telat.

"Fuuh, untung gak telat!" kata Alicia.

"Iya, untung…" balas Ray.

"Ayo ke kelas!" kata Raguna, mengingatkan.

"IYA!" balas Mist, Mei, dan Lynette.

"Cepetan, selak mulai!" kata Barrett.

"Ah, i-iyaa.." balas Dorothy.

"Nyoook!" kata Yue.

Lalu, Rosetta sudah menunggu, dia sekelas sama Raguna, Raguna itu ketua kelasnya.

"WOI! Dasar ketua kelas payah! Udah mau telat nih! Cepetan!" Bentak Rosetta, bete soalnya Raguna mau telat.

Lalu, dimulailah SKJ-nya. Gerakannya bikin semuanya tertawa. Yaiyalah, masa SKJ gerakan senamnya jongkok terus lompat-lompat sambil berlagak kayak monyet, dengan jongkok, tentunya..

"hahahaha…" Semua anak tertawa, karena gerakannya aneeeh banget.

"yang buat senamnya gile kali ye?" celetuk Barrett.

"Barangkali." Balas Alicia.

"Ini gerakan jenis apaan?" tanya Mei.

"Namanya mungkin gerakan monyet jongkok-lompat!" jawab Yue.

"hahahaha…" Yah, semuanya tertawa.

Dan banyak gerakan aneh lainnya, lalu gerakannya slese, eh SKJ-nya slese.

"Bro, SKJ-nya aneh banget.." kata Alicia.

"Iya, SKJ-nya bikin semua ketawa" balas Ray.

"tapi SKJ-nya gile bo, keren!" kata Yue.

"Ah masa sih? Aku malah mikirnya SKJ-nya ancur!" balas Barrett.

Dan semuanya ganti baju, mau pelajaran. Habis ganti baju, pelajaran deh.

**Try Out part 1**

Pada hari Jum'at, diumumkan ada tryout pada besoknya, hari Sabtu. Semuanya pada ber"hah?"ria. Dan ada beberapa yang ngomel. Yah, kayak Trent, Alex, Vaughn, Barrett, Cecilia, dan Lynette.

"Aduuuuh, tryout besok?" omel Lynette.

"Bilangnya Kamis, atau Rabu kek! Biar bisa belajar, gak mendadak begini!" omel Trent.

"Setuju!" kata Alex, mengiyakan kata Trent, yaiyalah, dokter gitu, belajar terus, paling nggak mau yang namanya ULANGAN atau TRYOUT MENDADAK. Meskipun mereka belajar tiap hari, tapi tetap saja, nggak mau.

"AAAAH! NGGAK ENAAAAK!" teriak Barrett, Vaughn dan Ceci barengan. (Btw, Ceci = Cecilia)

Hari Sabtu, hari Tryoutnya. Mapelnya: Math, IPA, dan Bahasa Inggris.

Di kelas Trent, Trent lagi serius kerjain tryout, Lynette minta contekan..

"Sst, Treeeent.." bisik Lynette.

"Apaan?" balas Trent, bisik-bisik juga.

"Contekin doong, yang math.."

"Emoh, kerjain sendiri." Balas Trent, dengan glare-nya, yang iwaw, nyeremin ah.

Di kelas Vaughn, Barrett mau minta contekan ke Vaughn, Vaughn juga maunya gitu, tapi..

"Sst, hoi Vaughn.." bisik Barrett.

"Apa?" balas Vaughn, bisik-bisiklah, kayak tadi.

"Nyontek dong, Bahasa Inggris.."

"Lho, aku juga mau nanya kamu kok."

"halaaah, boleh ya?"

"boleh gak? Nyontek punyamu?"

"nggak, tapi Vaughn, boleh ya?"

"ogah. Enak aja, kamu nggak boleh apalagi aku! Males!"

Lalu, mereka memberi semacam death glare gitu, mereka lihat satu sama lain, secara tajam. Glare-nya Vaughn dan Barrett nggak kalah nyeremin dari Trent tadi.

"Hmph!" kata Vaughn dan Barrett berbarengan.

Di kelas Alex, nggak ada yang kayak di kelasnya Trent dan Vaughn, tapi malah lebih parah. Malah, Cecilia mau lihat punya Alex.

"Alex, Alex!" panggil Ceci ke Alex.

"Apaaa?" balas Alex.

"Lihat dong soalnya eh jawabannya!"

"Enak aja, nggak mau. Dasar, blekok!"

"Ayolaaaah.."

"EMOH!" bentak Alex, sukses bikin pengawasnya dateng lagi. Gara-gara bentakan Alex tadi. Pengawas di kelas Alex adalah: Pak Gotz, yang katanya terkenal SADIS eh Killer, galak gitu.

"Heh! Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Pak Gotz

"Ceci paaaak!" semua anak di kelas Alex, kecuali Alex dan Cecilia, berseru kompak.

"Ceci pak, mau lihat kerjaan saya." Jawab Alex.

"Enggak pak! Sumpah pak, enggak!" Bantah Cecilia, bela diri..

"Boong paaak! Ceci boong!" Seru anak-anak, kecuali Alex dan Ceci.

"Ah, sialaaan.."

"Ooohh…" kata Pak Gotz, "ternyata cuma kasus mau nyontek ke anak yang tipenya kayak Alex aja. Keciiil" batinnya.

Lalu, kerjain lagi, terus waktunya abis. Ya udah deeeh…

**Try Out part 2**

Pada hari Rabu, kira-kira dua mingguan setelah tryout kemaren, ada tryout lagi, kali ini, Trent dan Alex senang, soalnya nggak mendadak. Tapi, Luna, Karen, Lily, dan Yue malah ngomel.

"Haduuuuuuuuh! Tryout lagi?" keluh Luna.

"Nggak capek-capeknya ya, tryout terus?" keluh Yue, nggak kalah sama Luna.

"Iya, ya, tapi nggak kayak kemaren tuh, mendadak." Kata Karen.

"Hooh, setuju sama Karen." Balas Lily.

"Hm, ini sih nggak apa, toh belajar jadi bisa dicicil, hari ini math, besok IPA, lusa Bahasa Inggris.." kata Trent.

"Belajar bareng, yuk?" Ajak Alex.

"Boleh juga tuh." Kata Trent.

"Dasar maniak belajar!" sindir Luna.

"Hello, hello, hello, otak kita encer kali ye neng" balas Alex.

"Aaaah, dasaaaaaaaaar kalian para dokter!" sindir Karen dan Lily.

"Diem lo!" balas Trent, tak lupa dengan death glare-nya.

Hari Sabtu, tryout. Nggak kayak kemaren, tak ada yang minta contekan, ataupun lihat kerjaan temannya. Tenaaaang banget, sampe yang nge-bel itu lupa, enak, ekstra waktu kira-kira 30 menitan, semuanya selesai.

"Horeeeee!" semua anak-anak berseru, karena seruan itu, yang nge-bel jadi inget, terus bel berbunyi. Payah, padahal si Author mau tuh kalo kejadian kayak gitu. Yang nge-bel lupa. Hahaha…

**THE END**

Wah… aneeeeeh sekali, ya? Maaf kalo ada yang OOC.. saya biasanya suka bikin chara rada OOC, tapi mah, malah kelebihan jadi OOC banget, oh ya, teman-temaaaan, ini caranya saya membuat fic..

Alma & Defita: Waaah! Kereeen!

Tin-tin: Thanks. Kira-kira ajak siapa ya besok di chapter 6? Itupun kalo aku bikin.

Dan, kapan itu, headset handphone saya dirusakin sama adek sayaa, ditarik-tarik.. Hiks..

Karen: Rasain tuh! (ketawa)

Trent: Udah, pokoknya kamu nggak boleh pake headset lagi!

Tin-tin: Dasar Trent, ngomongnya persis kayak ibuku aja.

Dan, saya kepengen yang namanya Nintendo DS Lite..

Yue: kok nggak DSI?

Tin-tin: mahal, blekok!

Yue: iya, ya…

Dan, ada pensi di sekolah si Author, ekskulnya, Conversation, menampilkan drama Cinderella, nah Tin-tin jadi…

Vaughn: hoi, kamu jadi apaan?

Lily: Baik atau jahat?

Trent: Halah, orang kayak Tin-tin pantesnya jadi yang jahat. Hahaha…

Yue: perannya oke nggak?

Barrett: Waaah, kira-kira ancur gak?

Tin-tin: Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Tin-tin: Vaughn, aku jadi Anastasia-

Semua kecuali Tin-tin: ANASTASIA? BWAHAHAHAHA!

Tin-tin: Lily, saya jadi yang jahat.

Tin-tin: Trent, emang bener kamu, aku pantesnya jadi orang yang jahaaat..

Tin-tin: Yue, peran saya masih mendingan daripada harus jadi tikus.

Semua kecuali Tin-tin: Tin-tin kalo dikasih peran gituan pasti males…

Tin-tin: yaiyalah, masa jadi tikus? Gue sih mending ke dekor deh, kalo gue gak dapet peran Anastasia! Oh ya, Barrett, kalo saya jadi Anastasia, dijamin bagus, nggak bakal ancuuur!

Kata-kata penutupnya…

Tin-tin: oh ya semuaaa, readers, jangan lupa di apa anak-anaaaak?

Semua chara: REVIEW!

Tin-tin: Bagus… Pintar anak-anaaaak!


End file.
